Large test programs have been set up to help assess the carcinogenic potential of chemicals introduced in the environment. Most test protocols used in these programs require large numbers of animals and extensive pathologic evaluation of all test and control animals. This project was initiated to find modifications to the present protocol which will reduce the pathology workload of the program and make only small changes in the operational character of the screen.